Nebula, Queen of the Universe
Author's Note Now I know what you guys are thinking: HOLY CRAP, DEATHWALKER'S DOING AN E-RATED COMEDY?! Sorry guys, I just can't wait for this, this idea is so ripe with potential... thankfully, it will be a very short story. It happens soon after Number One Fan, at a time where Arbiter, Inferno, Red, and Amnesty are all still alive and friends. Sangria might be two years old at this point. This was born from a joke I made with HeroForever about the possibility of Nebula ruling the Universe, and then I thought to myself, "Why the heck not?" Cheers, (Deathwalker 13000) 03:12, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Nebula, Queen of the Universe The Dusty Old Book "Nebula, are you sure ''you can watch the house while I'm gone?" Ruichi asked with a slight pang of worry. "Of course, Ruichi!" Nebula responded in her typical, chipper fashion. "I'll only be in Empyrea for two days, ok? Just.. don't blow up anything or whatever while I'm away, okay?" "Yessir!" Nebula said, saluting. Ruichi still couldn't help but look back anxiously as he shut the door behind himself. Nebula finally broke her salute. "Let's see, what can I blow up today?" the little wisp asked herself, completely forgetting about Ruichi's warning. She began to look around the mostly empty house for inspiration. "Ugh, finally, he's gone, I've been waiting far too long," an unfamiliar voice said. "Eep!" Nebula cried out, spinning around on the spot to see a finely-dressed man literally walk out of the shadows on the wall. The man wore a top hat and donned a short, flowing cape. His moustache was long, and curled into little spirals at the ends. Nebula's instant shock soon transformed back into her normal exciteable demeanor. "Hi! My name's-" "Nebula," the man interrupted. Nebula was stunned. "How did you-" "I just know things," the man said. "Oh, where are my manners; I am called Gambol, Miss Nebula." Nebula giggled at the title 'Miss'. "So, whatcha want, Gamby? Oh, I know! We could blow something up! Like fireworks! With rainbows!" Gambol chuckled. "You are quite the free-spirit aren't you, Miss Nebula?" "I have no idea!" Nebula said happily. "Hm, well, I like you Miss Nebula. Your just like me in a way; random, chaotic. Hang on a second-" Gambol snapped his fingers, and the room around them melted away to reveal a strange world, resembling a city on earth, with a great number of odd, noticeable changes; buildings hovered in the air and floated, sometimes upside down. Lollipops, candy canes, and other confections sprouted from the ground, which Nebula could've sworn looked like chocolate. The sky was pink, with balloons instead of clouds. "Whee! This is so cool! Where are we?" Nebula asked, positively filled to the brim with glee. "This is my world, Miss Nebula," Gambol said. "You like it?" "I LOVE this!" Nebula exclaimed. Gambol chuckled. "This is my vision of a perfect universe. A perfect universe, with no darkness, no despair, just candy and laughs and fun. Wouldn't you agree?" "Yup! And if I ruled the universe, it would look just like this!" Gambol's smile grew wider. "Is that what you really think, Miss Nebula?" "Of course!" "Then I've got an idea," Gambol said. In his hands, a rather large, dusty tome appeared. "In this book are written the laws of the universe," Gambol said. "It took me some time to find this, but I'm in a generous mood. Let's just say that if this book were in your hands, Miss Nebula, the universe could have all the candy, laughs, and fun that you wanted. If I give this to you, all I ask is that sometime later, you repay the favor..." The only words that registered with Nebula were 'candy', 'laughs', and 'fun'. "Deal!" she exclaimed, snatching the book from Gambol's hands. Gambol laughed. "Nice doing business with you, Miss Nebula," he said, before fading away. The surrounding world faded too and Nebula found herself once more in her home, clutching the dusty tome. A look of confusion suddenly crossed her face. "...what just happened?" she asked aloud. Shaking stray thoughts from her head, she walked outside, looking out at the bland, boring plain, and the drab, blue sky. "Sheesh, this is so ''boring," Nebula exclaimed. "I wish there was a rainbow, or something..." A bright flash of light; the sky was suddenly graced with a multitude of colors. Nebula's eyes widened. "This... is... so... AWESOME!" she exclaimed, holding the book out like a child recieving a valuable birthday present. She couldn't wait to try it out further... Rainbows and Lollipops (OOC: As many characters that are willing to join can join here now in a relatively normal setting, which will soon explode with the randomness and cuteness that only Nebula could devise. All I ask is that at least one character familiar with Nebula be present.) Jeniyus was sitting on the beach, enjoying the warm sun and soft sand. She'd had a long day of fighting off Metrinos's minions, which were trying to steal bars of gold from a special vault. She sighed with bliss at the perfect ending to a successful day of crime fighting. A short distance away was a cloaked man with emerald green hair. He was leaning against the broad side of a massive sword embedded in the ground, sleeping soundly. Suddenly, his golden eyes snapped open. He sniffed the air. "...chocolate?" he muttered to himself, confused. A few moments later a winged figure is dragged across the landscape, holding onto a small dragon that is taking flight - "MURK! STOP!". "NEVER! I WON'T DO IT!" the dragon protests as he flies around in circles, the winged figure refusing to let go. Suddenly, the sky flashed white, and the white was suddenly colored in with splotches of random hues; the ground became a red and white checkered pattern, and cute animals emerged from all directions; rabbits with large, adorable eyes hopped around on the ground while vibrant, multicolored birds circled around the two dragons, chirping disharmonic birdsong. Large sticks of candy sprung from the ground like trees and buildings in the distance began to float up into the air. The sun was replaced with a disco ball. Jeniyus ripped off her sunglasses, and squeezed them in her hand. "METRINOS!!" The man who was sleeping against his blade just moments ago was flabbergasted. Reactions amongst all others on the beach seemed to be somewhat the same as the crowds suddenly seemed to fall into a panic as the world was changing before their very eyes. Inferno released Murk and flew up into the air and yells out to the heavens, bathing himself in Twilight Flame "Face me vile demon!". Nebula herself suddenly teleported onto the beach, holding the large book. She giggled with childish glee. "This is so cool!" she exclaimed. "Oh look, candy!" She ran over to a large stalk of licorice, broke off a piece, and began chewing. "Mm, Thif if gewd," she said with her mouth full. Then she noticed the green-haired man. "Mr. Arbiter!" she ran over to him. "Do you like it? Huh? Huh? I love ''this! This is so awesome!" "More like ''cataclysmic if you ask me," Arbiter said. "I've never seen anything like this..." Inferno explodes further into flame as he flies down and hovers next to Nebula: "YOU!". Category:Deathwalker 13000 Category:Comedy Category:Everyone